My Love, My Darling
by xXJaneVolturiXx
Summary: My life was in pieces, My love, Carlisle was dead and his body-less casket buried. I never thought to give him a single kiss, My Mate is dead. Woe is me. I now live in Forks, Washington. Something isn't right I could feel, someone was in trouble. Rated T.
1. I need a Doctor

~May 1664~

It has been a year since my beloved's passing. I thought over time I would be alright, but whoever speaks his name in my presence, my heart drops. You'd think vampire wouldn't have gotten so lucky as to spend 23 years with her mate. Carlisle, oh Carlisle, oh how I wished I told you my secret when you had left. My undead heart aches for your presence in my un-realistic world now. Woe is me. I should have changed you my mind speaks, my conscience say differently. When I got word of him not returning with the party, my heart broke into millions, no billions of pieces. 'I need I doctor' I thought with my humorist side. When I had heard of the puddle of blood, thought of him dead in an ally or thrown overtop a dumpster. That was it I had to get out of this place. ran off to hunt and grab my ticket to the new world.

~July 20th, 2005~

Overtime I had been able to think of him without sobbing dryly or my heart breaking. I had been with other vampire males, but none had compared to my Carlisle. I was on the move again from Wisconsin to Forks, Washington. I gathered myself before I met Carlisle to feed off of animals, I had heard of a vampire coven who had switched to animals and I knew I wouldn't draw much attention as I did in Wisconsin. I was packing my bags, listening to the radio. '_I need a doctor 'came_ on, it fit my personality and how I ached.

I'm about to lose my mind  
>You've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>Call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>To bring me back to life

I finished packing and basically ran from the small shack I called my home, I had to feed. How could it a song, bring up so many memories I pushed away? From the song I could tell I needed a doctor, seriously I could only think about how I left England. To mention it was my birthday, my 400th to be exact. I was a bit delusional about the whole mess. I wanted to run and that's what I did, did it matter to anyone that my mate was dead and rotting beneath the ground, no! Did anyone care for me? No! I was away in some fairytale nightmare trying my hardest to remember my love's scent, how he laughed, and how he spoke so caring. It haunted me. I tackled the nearest deer quickly and drained it; I didn't care enough to dispose the body. I stopped and dropped to my knees, sobbing. No one knew of my existence, No one knew how I felt, for the first time in my four-hundred years of existence, I felt alone. I sobbed quietly; I was grateful that I had at least packed and was ready to leave. I quickly jumped to my feet and fed off the nearest deer. I ran toward my home and loaded my car and started off for the airport. I had my ticket and handed to the airport attendant and rushed to my seat, the father I was from this place the better. I watched as we left the runway and finally touched ground in Port Angeles. I loaded my stuff in to a waiting cab and towards my apartment I had already put the lease down for. I unloaded my luggage and climbed the stairs with my stuff to get settled into my new home. In rainy, clouded, Forks, Washington. Woe is me today.


	2. I Need You

I stood outside of my apartment, I heard of the Cullen's beforehand, when I passed through this part of the country in the circa 1930's. I needed to tell me how to survive this pain or at least care about me. I left my apartment and walked around the square. I need to know how to at the least how they could survive without the volturi forming a suspicion about them hang around humans too much. I sat down on a park bench. Debating whether or not, how to get the courage to meet the Cullen's, I wonder if I know their leader.

(Alice P.O.V)

We were about to leave for school, when I got a vision. It depicted Carlisle, standing in front of a painting and a woman showing up at our house, her name was Mallory Caulfield and Esme, slapping her and telling her to get out of our house. I came back to reality seeing Edwards face and him telling Bella he couldn't stay the night with her. She nodded understanding, I hopped in his Volvo, instead of riding with Rosalie, which I do every day and I could see her suspicion about how horrible this day was going to be.

(Carlisle P.O.V)

I got home from work to see Alice waiting for me, "Alice." I acknowledged her. She looked at me and she grabbed my hand and taking me out of the house and into the forest. "Alice, what is going on?" I said as she basically dragged me from the house. "I need to talk to you privately, about a girl." She stopped what girl my thoughts depicted. "A girl of the name Mallory Caulfield, she's looking for you." I looked at her; she had to be kidding right? How could she be alive, she couldn't be a vampire right?

(Mallory's P.O.V)

I ran throughout the forest of Forks, Washington. I stopped dead at a barrier, 'Cold Ones Do Not Enter!' A sign depicted, really? Wolves? They couldn't be Werewolves right I mean come on. I decided not to cross and ran back towards town. I fed off a couple of deer and elk. I smelt a clan of vampires; they had to be the Cullen's. I stopped and headed towards the scent, when a scent hit me like a ton of bricks. "Carlisle." I whispered softly, I saw him in front of me about a mile in front of me. He was with a spiked haired little girl. He turned around and headed the direction of his home, he couldn't smell me. The girl ran after him and I did also. I ended up in the part of trees in front of his house. I smelt his scent and a few others, could I do this? Of course I could, Carlisle was in that house right in front of me and if I didn't go for it, I would remember this day and wished I went in there. I needed him; I desperately wanted him to say I need you. I walked up to the house; it was an angelic piece of artwork. I walked up to the door and knocked. The little girl, now really seen as a vampire also, opened the door. "Hello." She said, "Hi, are you the Cullen's?" She nodded, "Yes, why don't you come in."


	3. Like We Never Loved At All

I entered the home, I stated who I was and the little girl now known as Alice was right behind me. I saw six vampires in front of me automatically. "Wow." I whispered. Alice giggled, and bounced over to a blonde haired vampire. Alice smiled, "Mallory, this is Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Esme. You know Carlisle." I nodded as each of them nodded and my eyes stopped on Carlisle. My heart yearned to touch him; I saw that he held hands with Esme. My mood dropped, but I put on a smile. "It's nice to meet you, all of you." I smiled at them. They nodded, Edward looked at me, "What are you doing in Forks, if I may ask?" I looked at him, "I was in need of a change." I told him, he nodded, Carlisle looked at me, "Shall we continue this in the living room?" he asked, I nodded and followed them into the room and I stood at the window. "May I ask you something, Mallory?" I heard Carlisle ask, I looked at him and nodded, "How are you a vampire? When were you changed?" I smiled, "I was changed 50 years prior to you Carlisle." I tried to reframe to calling him his old nickname I had called him when he was young. "I see, so you knew about father's wish about exterminating Evil as he called it and you still befriended me." I nodded, "I knew, yes, I never was around him much if you can remember."

(Carlisle's P.O.V.)

"I knew, yes, I never was around him much if you can remember." She said, I stood there not knowing what do say, arms around my wife. I never wanted this to happen, I could see even though Mal was hiding it very well, she was upset. I didn't have any more questions to ask her, I couldn't even think. I could smell her scent everywhere and I had to hunt, I felt so guilty and yet so happy at the same time. "If you can excuse me." I said going out of the room and out the door, running towards the forest.

(Mallory's P.O.V)

I heard Carlisle excuse himself, I was very sad yes, he was married and he acted as if he didn't care about me, I was about to leave, but Esme had the upper hand in this situation. "You bitch, look what you did to him!" she said coming towards me and grabbing my shirt and slamming me against the wall. "What, I didn't do anything!" I said putting my hands up in defense. She dropped me, "Maybe your right…" She said punching me in the jaw, making me slam against the wall. I closed my eyes as I had impact "…Maybe you're wrong." She was about to take another swing at me, but someone stopped it. I opened them to find Carlisle holding her fist. "Esme! What are you doing!" I couldn't stand being in the same house as her so I ran out the door to the forest.

(Carlisle P.O.V)

I fed off a rabbit, I wasn't very thirsty but it helped me think. I heard someone scream at someone, I didn't want to believe my ears when I knew it was, it was Esme. When I heard the response from the other person involved, I ran towards the house. It was Mallory, My Mallory, I heard a fist punch and the impact and I raced toward the house. I got in the house and ran into the living room to see Esme, ready to hit her again and Mallory crumpled up on the floor with her eyes closed. I grabbed Esme's fist before she was about to punch her, "Esme! What are you doing!" I looked at her and we, for a split second, connected, then she ran. I grabbed Esme around her waist and took her out of the room, "What do you think your doing!" I yelled at her, Esme looked up, "I was making sure that she never came around again! She does something to you, I can see it. I don't like it!" She said back, I sighed , "Esme, you had no right to do that! She is my mate! I'll be back to talk to you later, first I have to straighten this out!" I said angrily. I ran out of the house trying to find Mal. 'Please,' I thought, 'Don't leave me.'


	4. The Way you Love Me

I OWN MALLORY , NO ONE ELSE BUT MAL! xXJaneVolturiXx

* * *

><p>I ran fast and as far and fast my legs could, I stopped for a short break. I had to hunt, the memories haunting and creeping up on me. I landed a mountain lion and sat down against a tree. "Why! Why did I go into that stupid house?" I said screaming, throwing everything in sight. I knelt on the ground sobbing- dryly I might add. I didn't hear anything when someone put their hand on my back. I jumped back growling and I saw Carlisle with his hands up, "I'm not going to do anything to you." He said softly. I put my head in my hands.<p>

(Carlisle P.O.V.)

I ran, following her scent, I felt bad for Esme, but she had no right! I was angry with her; she hits Mal then says she basically claims me! I smelt her close, I saw her, and she was knelt down sobbing. I felt so bad for her, she basically was there at my funeral, thinking I was dead, then she finds I am alive and gets assaulted for it! I walked up to her and knelt down and put my hand on her back. She jumped back growling at me, I threw my hands in the air, "I'm not going to do anything to you." I said softly, she put her head in her hands and I moved over to her.

(Mallory P.O.V)

I felt like an idiot then and there, I felt his hand rubbing up and down my back. "Shhhh..Its not your fault, Mal." He said softly, I shook my head, "I should have never come, you have a family...well had a family if I didn't mess it up." I said looking away. He sighed and grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "It's not your fault! It was Esme's! She shouldn't have punched you." He said making me look into his eyes. I never saw so much compassion in one's eyes; it made me melt right then and there.

(Carlisle P.O.V)

I looked into her eyes; I never saw so much hurt. I pulled her in close and wrapped my arms around her waist, my head resting on hers. Oh Mal, I kissed her head and felt her sobs. "Let it out," I said softly rubbing her back. "I'm here."

(Mallory P.O.V)

I felt him pull me close, and then he kissed my head. I was sobbing into him while he was rubbing my back again. "Let it out," He said softly, "I'm here." I never felt so loved in that one gesture; I never knew how much I missed him holding me close to him till now. The sobs were reduced and then only sniffles. "Better?" he asked, I nodded. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Mal. You never should have to go through that or how I was changed, I missed you so much, you know that right?" I nodded and sniffled again, "I take it you missed me too right?" "Yes, I did, more than you could possibly imagine." I said throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him close. He chuckled and held me close to him.

(Carlisle P.O.V)

"Yes, I did, more than you can possibly imagine." She said throwing her arms around my neck , pulling me closer to her. I chuckled and held her close. I was so content in that one moment nothing could ruin this for me. I sat there holding her close to me, I thought how when we were younger and we would always love to look at the stars together. I looked up and the stars we out, "Hey Mal, look up." I said softly into her ear.

(Mallory P.O.V)

Carlisle softly said into my ear, "Hey Mal, look up." I looked up and the stars we out, was it that that late? I saw our star, it was different from everyone else's northern star, but it showed it was one our greatest memories. I giggled how we used to call ourselves twins cause we were basically joined at the hip. To pea's in a pod. "What's so funny Miss Caulfield?" He asked me, "Remember when you were about 12 and we said were twins?" I laughed, "I swear everybody was laughing at that. Even your father! That was a shock to me!"

(Carlisle)

I saw her look up and see our star. I heard her giggle. "What's so funny Miss Caulfield?" I asked her, "Remember when you were about 12 and we said were twins?" she laughed, "I swear everybody was laughing at that. Even your father! That was a shock to me!" I laughed, "I remember that, especially the little turnip escapade." I laughed. She laughed; I swear it was the most wonderful thing in the world. After a while I looked at my watch it was midnight. "Mal?"

(Mallory)

"Mal?" Carlisle asked, I yawned, "Yes?" "I guess that answered my question, come on, its time for you to go to bed." "Awe, but I don't feel like running." I said, he chuckled, "I figured that," he said, bending down and picking me up bridal style, "so I am going to carry you." I laughed, "Well that works out perfect doesn't it." I said, He chuckled and I buried my head in the crook of his neck and he started to run and over time I fell asleep in my angel's arms.

* * *

><p>REVIEW and Mallory has a power its just not going to be shown in this Chap! And When she was turned she could sleep as a vampire, she can go long periods of time for she has to sleep and then she'll sleep for abbout half-full day to get refreshed then she could go as long as 3 years without sleep.<p> 


	5. Paris

I own Mal and any other character's I make in the future

I DO NOT own TWILIGHT!

xXJaneVolturiXx

* * *

><p>~Dream State~<p>

_I stared at myself in a pool of water, it was 1661, and two years before my beloved's passing- wait scratch that, changing. I looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of my beloved. "Mal, what are you doing?" he asked me, "Nothing, léoht." I replied. "Why do you call me that?" he asked, "It means light, your name means light. I naturally assume you are surrounded by light, Carlisle." I said to him. I chuckled and looked over at the big fountain at our left and he walked over to it, placing his hands into the water. I smiled and walked over to him, "Light, am I pure enough to be called that?" he asked, I smiled tenderly, "Of course! Why do you doubt me? I call you light because you deserve it after what you and your father do I can understand why you doubt it, killing vampires and evil." I asked him, it was twilight and soon I could unveil myself as it were. "Why do you hide yourself underneath that cloak all the time, Mal? Is it me?" he asked, "No! It's not you Carlisle, god no, I have a condition that I cannot explain very clearly, but I can't have any part of my body to be shown in the sun." I said, he looked at me, "Oh, I see." He said, he quite grew up in my eyes, I remember holding him as a babe. I looked over my shoulder and saw the sun was gone and I took off my cloak. I heard footsteps as I did this. I looked at them; it was Carlisle's father and a mob with fire. I stared at them_

_ "What's going on?" I asked, they looked at me and then at Carlisle, "Boy, hurry, get away from her!" they shouted at him, Carlisle, being reluctant to join them, "Why should I? She's my best friend!" he said, "She's one of them, a vampire!" I froze when he said these words. "W-what?" Carlisle said looking at me. I stood there looking at him, and back at the mob, my secret was blown. They grabbed Carlisle and gave him a pitchfork and I ran, they found me out and they were hot on my trail. I did a very stupid move and ran into an alleyway. I could easily jump but one of them jumped on me. A vampire._

_ They carried me off to where they kept the vampires before they were to burn. I sobbed quietly and I saw someone coming, "Who's there?" I asked dumbly, it was Carlisle, "Carlisle, you shouldn't have come!" I said low enough for him to hear. Carlisle looked at me, his eyes-blood shot from crying, shown out. "Why?" he asked, "Why what?" I asked, "Why did you hang around me? Why did you stop for me, you knew my father was exterminating your kind!" he spat angrily, I knew him well enough that he wasn't angry at me, but he thought he was mad at me. "Carlisle, I had to! I had to be around you, I had to make sure you weren't in danger!" I said, "Why, I never made a difference to other vampires!" he said, "Well, it never was their mate was they!" I said, "W-What?" he asked, "Your my mate, Carlisle. Your scent, your blood, it calls to me, your my singer!" I said, he looked at me then backed away. "I won't hurt you Carlisle, I would never hurt you. I must have made a mistake somewhere downs the road, where they saw me as a vampire and they were right. I'm Sorry." I said bowing my head, "Does, my blood still call to you? If so how can you stand it?" "I had loads of practice and yes it does. I am to be burned in the nigh morn, Carlisle. My heart breaks of me leaving you, but it is to be so Léoht." He walked toward me and put his hand through the rails, touching my head. "I won't let them touch you, Mal. I won't." I smiled, "Carlisle, I'll die. I have been under suspicion of one of them being a vampire. Its true. I will be broke into pieces and thrown into the fire, I won't regenerate and I will die. I am so sorry you will have to go through this. If only I had watched my steps!" I stated the end angrily. He pulled my chin towards him and kissed me. I was in shock, I broke the kiss "I love you, léoht." I stated, "I love you too, my Mal." He left quietly as to not be seen._

_ Morning came too early and I was outside before dawn, "You evil in my household!" He spat as he threw holy water at me and then I saw Carlisle being dragged out. "Tell no one of this boy!" I saw him, the vampire, he came towards me. "Wait, how are you letting him be inside of your home, but not me." I said sobbing, Carlisle's father came towards me, "I see how you lust over my boy, you are to be burned my dear, today, mere minutes." He said then went over to Carlisle and stood beside him hand on his shoulder. I sobbed as the vampire came near me, grabbing my neck, about to snap it. Carlisle's father whispered into his ear, "You are going to burn her, boy. No turning back." He said and I heard Carlisle whimper and scream "NO! MAL!" Then it all went dark._

~ Reality ~

I jumped up, "NO!" I said panting heavily.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! CLICKY!<p> 


	6. I'm A Fool For You

I Own Mal and other Character I make in the Future

I DO NOT OWN Twilight!

xXJaneVolturiXx

Heres a chapter in Carlisle's POV! YAY!

BTW Longest Chapter I EVER wrote. I Guess I was in the Moment P.S. Figure out who Carlisle is gonna fix, his name is there. :) Whoever knows (With out Search Engines) gets a cyber cookie!

* * *

><p>(Carlisle)<p>

I ran back to the house with Mal in my arms. It never felt so right to have her in my arms. I opened the door and walked up the stairs and to mine and Esme's room and sat her down on the bed. I looked around the room and I saw the drawers open and all of Esme's stuff was gone. I ran downstairs. "Esme? Are you here?" I asked, "She's not here, Carlisle." Edward said coming up behind me. "Where did she go? Did she say?" I asked, he shook his head, "No, she didn't say, but she left a note for you on the counter." He said. I walked into the kitchen and found her note on the counter, where Edward said it was. I picked it up and I opened it.

_**Carlisle~**_

_**I am so sorry on how I acted. I guess I didn't want to let you go. I explained it to the kids that I still loved you and how that if you found your mate that mine could be out there and I was going to search for him. I still love you, I now know how I do, I love you as a friend and nothing more than that. I don't regret our time together, I loved it dearly and like I said I hate on how I was depicted on how your mate found out that you're alive and I hurt her and like I said I am so sorry and I at least want to be a friend to her as well. **_

_**I will find you when I find him.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Esme Anne Platt Cullen.**_

I sighed, I knew how I felt about her too, and it was the same.

My beeper went off and I called the hospital, it was serious so I couldn't get out of it. I changed clothes and told Edward that Mal shouldn't wake up until I get back. I hopped into my Mercedes S55 AMG and sped off towards the hospital. I went in and clocked in, put on my doctor's coat and proceeded to see what the big emergency was. I found out that it was a kid who broke his collarbone and his leg, skateboarding. I could see that he- Michael Corinthos Jr. was unconscious. I checked his vitals and went out to tell his family that he would have to have surgery because his collar bone was so far into his neck that we had to set it back into position. I told them and I started to prepare. I entered the ER and started to cut an incision in his neck, and start to set it back into place. It was fixed in about an hour, and then I saw his leg and started to fix it. I put it into a cast and he was wheeled back into a room. It was about 5 am. I talked to his family through what I did to fix his collarbone and leg and they thanked me for coming in so early, "It's nothing." I told them, I decided to do my shift now so I wouldn't have to later. It was about 5:00 pm before I got off and I got home. None of the kids went to school and I understood why

When I walked in the living room, Bella was on the couch with her holding her hand. "What happened?" I asked (Guess you can tell where we are in the plot now hehe) "I hit a werewolf." She said, I chuckled, "Trouble seems to follow you Bella, follow me and we will get that hand set." I smiled softly, I went up to my study across from mine and now Mal's room and saw her still asleep. I chuckled quietly to myself. Bella saw me looking and saw Mal, I opened the door to my study and pulled out my doctor's bag and told her to sit on the couch.

"Carlisle, where is Esme?" she asked. I went over to her and held her hand." "She left to go found her mate, I found mine and she was abit angry but she understood I hope before leaving." I started to set her hand, "It's going to hurt a bit Bella." I set her hand and she bit her lip. "Ow…" She said softly, "I have to put cast on it, alright." She nodded, "Could you put it in a brace instead?" "Sure. You have to be more careful through." She nodded "Is that her, that you were looking at?" she asked, "Yes." I said putting the brace on. "Is she human?" I smiled, "No, actually she's old than me, only fifty years though, but who's counting?" I said winking at her. She smiled. "So she's a vampire who can sleep. Wow. Does she have a power?" I smiled, "I haven't asked her, see she was my best friend, she was their when I was born and changed, well not changed, she thought I had perished under one of the vampires I was trying to kill that night. She only figured out that I was alive yesterday." I said. She smiled with sympathy, "That has to be very hard on her, I know it would be for me for Edward." I smiled, "You'll get to meet her later, she has to sleep for a while time then she can go at the max three years." I said. She smiled, "How long is a while." I laughed " A day max." she smiled, "Can't wait to meet her, what's her name?" I smiled, "Mallory Caulfield."

Bella left later that night and Edward came up to my study. "Carlisle, she's having a nightmare, I tried to wake her up , but I couldn't." I frowned, "She won't wake up if you try to wake her up , she has to wake up by herself and what kind of nightmare?" "Oh, It's about you, Carlisle when before you were turned. It never happened but I can almost kind of feel what she would be feeling." "What happened?" I asked "You'll have to ask her, yourself." I looked at the clock it was midnight again, she was to wake. "NO!" I heard her scream, "You can ask her now." Edward said, I ran out of my study and into the room, "Mal!" I said hugging her close, she was panting and now she was sobbing. "Carlisle, Oh Carlisle, It felt so real, léoht." I heard her say, I sat there rocking her, 'Mal.' I thought, ' Don't worry I'm Here.'


	7. Just To Hear You Say

I DO own MY CHARACTERS

I DON'T OWN- Twilight, Bleach, or Harry Potter

xXJaneVolturiXx

I was so stuck when NAMING this CHAP

I have been naming the chapters off of Songs I felt that matched for them heres the playlist of the Chapters

1. **I Need A Dr.- (almost called 'Love Lives On' Mallary Hope- ironic?)**

**2. I Need You-Tim McGraw/Faith Hill**

**3. Like We Never Loved At All-Faith Hill**

**4. The Way You Love Me-Faith Hill**

**5. Paris-Faith Hill**

**6. I'm A Fool For You-Alan Jackson**

**7. Just To Hear You Say-Faith Hill/Tim McGraw**

**I love Faith and Tim as you can tell. :) lol **

**I promise more than Faith and Tim, but they say exactly what Carlisle and Mallory want to say to each other most of the time.**

**lol so this chapter is titled of course**

**"Just To Hear You Say.."**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>(Mallory)<p>

I jumped up, "NO!" I screamed panting heavily, not needed but I did so anyway, I haven't a clue why. Carlisle ran into the room and pulled me, hugging me close "Mal!" he said "Carlisle, Oh Carlisle, It felt so real, léoht." He started rocking me, I didn't notice but I was sobbing, I sniffled and looked up at him. "Mallory? What were you dreaming about?" he asked softly as he planted a kiss upon my head. I didn't know what to say, "Um. Well it started out when you were younger, later on in the dream it was dark and I took my cloak off and your father and party came up to us..." I started to say, he looked at me as if to say carry on. "They found out I was a vampire and you doubted that I was one and they pulled you over to them and they started to pursue me and I ran into, very stupidly into an alley. One of them was a vampire, he jumped on me and they put me into a cage, and at the end, they killed me and they told you, that you had to burn my pieces." I said sobbing very quietly, not looking into his eyes as I told him this. I finally looked into his eyes; they were so sincere and protective.

"I'm sorry Carlisle; all I have done is sob since I saw you yesterday." I said getting up and walking over to the window. Nothing was said for a few minutes, then I felt hands around my waist and I looked into his eyes. "Mal, nothing will happen to you, you have to remember that is was a dream." He stated, "By the way, I've done it so much to you, I'm of course going to return the favor, it makes me feel better than not to do anything." He said to me, I felt the love all in that gesture.

I felt his hands turn me around facing him, "Mallory Caulfield, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am sorry you had to wait till now to be kissed by me." He said cupping my chin and kissing me. I had heard people say there were sparks when they kissed someone, but I've never in my four-hundred years of existence never felt anything like this. I kissed him back sweetly and softly. He was mine and I was his.

(Carlisle)

She told me about her dream, it was a horrible dream, "I'm sorry Carlisle; all I have done is sob since I saw you yesterday." she said getting up and walking over to the window. I watched her for a moment, she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, her long brown hair flowing down her back, her golden-brown eyes in the moonlight, held so much passion, comfort and love. I didn't deserve her and yet she was mine, all mine. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, she looked into my eyes. "Mal, nothing will happen to you, you have to remember that is a dream. "I stated, "By the way, I've done it so much to you, I'm of course going to return the favor, it makes me feel better than not to do anything." I said to her. I loved her; I was going to protect her, no matter what the cost.

I turned her around facing me, "Mallory Caulfield, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am sorry you had to wait till now to be kissed by me." I said cupping my chin and kissing her. It never felt so right, I felt us melt together and I wanted it to last forever. I felt her kiss back; I wanted to take her away, for a moment I felt like we were the only ones in the world. I never wanted to let go of her, ever. My existence depended on it. I now understood why she was so happy and yet so sad yesterday. My Love, My Darling, never let go of us.


	8. Pocketful Of Sunshine

**xXJaneVolturiXx**

**I ONLY OWN MY CHARRIES!**

**Steph owns the others :(**

**This Chapter is titled **

**'Pocketful of Sunshine`**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to Review, so I know how I am doing and how you like it 3!**

* * *

><p>(Mallory)<p>

We stood there for the rest of the night (really and truthfully, morning lol), him just holding me and I loving every minute of it. I saw the sun start to rise; I smiled and looked into his eyes. Golden-brown like every "veggie" vampire, they weren't the way I was used to but I loved them all the same. "What is it, love?" He asked. I smiled, "It's such a shame, that you had to lose those lovely bright blue eyes." He chuckled, "You are the only one that has pointed it out, I wish I could see your real eye color, I never saw them." I smiled, "I was brown eyed child, léoht. I sometimes miss them, but in a way I still have them." I laughed at the last bit. He kissed my head, "I hope you are ready."

I was confused, "For what, love?" I asked. "3, 2, 1..." he counted down. I was wondering what in the world he was counting down. "I'M COMING IN!" a loud voice boomed from outside the room. "What in the world-?" I asked to no one in particular. I looked at the door, seconds later it was on the floor. "I NEED MY NEW MOM!" Emmett stated quite loudly. I was picked up in a bear hug, "Mom, Eddie's picking on me!" he stated to me. I was their new mom? Well it could be alright, if Emmett doesn't break anything…. I see it's not going to happen, but I'll love him anyway. "EMMETT! I told you, don't bother them!" Alice stated coming up the stairs and into the room, "And you broke the door!" She sighed and Emmett let me go, and Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist. "I am so sorry for that, it won't happen again, Carlisle." Alice said apologizing for Emmett's behavior. He smiled at them, "It's quite alright, I think Mal wants to meet the family anyway, if she is going to be your mother, then she should get to know you better." He stated to them and smiled at me, he took my hand and led me downstairs as Emmett and Alice followed.

We entered the living room and Rosalie, who was sitting on the couch, spoke first as she saw us and Emmett and Alice. "Emmett! I told you! No games for a month!" She said to him and he basically was scared for his life, "NO!" he said as he ran to his game station and clung to them, "Harry P! Spyro! Ford Racing! NO! I won't let her take you." He said, everyone was laughing. Rosalie looked at us, "I'm SO sorry." As she got up and dragged him out the room. Carlisle led me to the couch and I sat, and him beside me. "Well another school year come and gone, now a new cap for us huh?" stated Alice. "Ok how many times have you been to school?" I asked, "Too many to count." Jasper said laughing. Everyone laughed, I smiled, "So is everyone coming to the party, Alice?" asked Edward as he walked in. Alice laughed, "You had to ask didn't you, Ed." I laughed, "Graduation Party?" I asked, they nodded, "I hope you don't mind." Carlisle said, "No, of course not, why would I be." I laughed. "See Ed, its settled." She said bouncing out the room. Edward looked at me, "Now you've done it." He said, "Hey, she's going to do it whether or not she has permission." I said to him, He nodded then headed out the room with Jasper following. I sighed, "Should I be afraid of the pixie?" I asked Carlisle, "I would be." I laughed, "Want to hunt?" He asked, I nodded and we ran out into the forest. For the first time, I felt not alone anymore, I was wanted and cared for.

We started to hunt, I smelt a mountain lion not far and I ran and tackled it to the ground. I drained it quickly and joined Carlisle and watched him hunt. I was in awe of him, I always was in awe. He had such grace as he tackled a deer to the ground and drained it quickly. I smiled as he joined me. He held my hand the entire way back to the house. I was surprised to see it already had decorations up inside. I laughed, "I need to go change for the graduation ceremony, and I'll be back soon." I said to him as we got up to the house, he nodded and kissed me, "Be back soon, my love." He spoke softly in my ear as he kissed my head.

I smiled at him and ran off to my apartment and searched through my clothes, with of course I never did unpack and I sighed as I didn't find a dress. I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, to my surprise hanging on the back of the door was a very beautiful white sundress with a red flowers down the front with a silver heart pendant necklace, white clutch and white flats. I smiled; I wondered how they got there but it slipped my mind as I started to shower, put the dress on, necklace and the flats. It was dark when I heard a knock at the door. I grabbed the clutch and answered the door. "Hello miss, I thought you would like a ride to the ceremony on this fine night." Carlisle said to me, he was stunning in his suit and tie. "You thought correctly, kind sir." I said to him, he offered his arm and I took it gladly as he led me to the car and opened the door for me, I smiled as he got in and we started to the gymnasium. Once there, he opened my door and helped me out. I straitened my dress and he grabbed my hand and kissed it sweetly, "You look beautiful, beyond words, Love." He said smiling at me, I kissed him sweetly then whispered in his ear , "You look just as handsome, léoht." He chuckled, "Shall we?" he said offering his arm and I took it once again as we headed into the gymnasium.


End file.
